When Special Talents Meets Blue Spark
by kitty1872
Summary: When A LEP officer gone missing on an Academy's grounds, it up to Artemis and Sam to find him. They need more than smarts, fairy tech and books to help them find their fallen officer.. And unknown to them, there are secrets behind the Academy walls. CURRENTLY ON HOLD
1. Prologue: The Plot

Title- when special talents meets blue spark

this story takes place after both the Charlie bone and Artemis fowl Series.  
Charlie is 15 and Artemis is 16.

there is a new character (that I make up not Eoin Colfer or Jenny Nimmo) and to know more about her I written a page about her

Full name-Samantha Armstrong  
Eye color- dark green  
hair color- dark brown  
age 16 (a few months younger than Artemis)  
height- 5'4"  
born in- Chicago, Illinois  
live: Evergreen Heights, Ohio  
grades- a B+ average student  
favorite subject- history/foreign lagrange  
least favorite- science  
race- human  
likes- books. Tech, singing, playing the Electric Guitar, her band, music, basketball, and mythology, ballet.  
Dislikes- miniskirts, anything that come up above her knees, her little brother, pink, getting wet, and heights.  
Brithday: October 31st (Halloween!)  
Theme song: I just a kid.

Prologue

The sound of the howling wind passed though the captain's helmet. The wind didn't

bother the captain at all, thanks to the latest design of helmets. The scene below quickly

changes from the endless brown harvest fields to the twist and turns of the streets of

London. "You're almost at the rendezvous point, Trouble." said a voice from the earplug

of his helmet. "Copy that Foaly." replied Trouble (the helmet also had a build in mic). He

sped past one London's national landmarks, Big Ben. The clock tower struck eleven at

night. After flying for a couple of minutes over the quiet streets, London changed to the

colorful treetops of a forest. Far ahead, Trouble could see a clearing and what looked like

two mansions. It's hard to tell because he was so far away. Trouble's visor zooms in on

the two buildings and says "Foaly could you identify these building for me?" "It will be a

pleasure, Commander." said the centurer. The sound of typing lasted only for a few minutes.

Then Foaly spoke "On your right is Bloor's Academy and to the left is what look like a

red castle in ruins." "Foaly, is there anything else I need to know?" "No, not really unless

you count some wolf sightings and the all the animals in the town went missing for about

a week before showing again, other than that there nothing else." "Wolf sightings?" said

Trouble with a bit of shock in his voice. "Yes but that was a few years ago and besides

there has not been a single wolf sighting since, trust me." "Thanks Foaly" said Trouble

"It's nothing really", answered Foaly"Anyways I told Holly that you on your way to help

her with the goblin problem." Static filled his earpiece. The Academy's grounds become

closer will each passing minute. He was now over the Academy's garden, something was

not right about this place; he can't put his finger on it. Then his control wasn't working at

all. Suddenly he begins to descend fast. He looked at the dragonfly wings and saw smoke

coming out. "Mayday… Mayday something has hit the main and emergency engine was

hit by something. I falling very rapidly now,"he yelled in the mic. There was not

response just static…

Foaly pov

Foaly has turned off his mike, so that Trouble wouldn't be listening in on his conservation with Holly. He pressed a green button that will connect him to  
Holly. "Holly can you hear me?" Foaly said. After a few seconds there was an answer on the other end. "This better be important Foaly, I'm a little busy right now." Whisper Holly. "Sorry to interrupt your little tea party but I just want you to know that Commander Kelp will be there in about half an hour or so." "Thanks

Foaly, you don't know how I feel to hear good news for once today.  
"Is it that bad?"  
"You have no idea"  
"Actually, I do have some idea because it on "Haven Highlights" for nearly an hour now." A groan was heard from the other end "Great this getting better and better" "Well I better get off-" He didn't finish this senesces because a red light started to flashing. "

"What the-?" started Foaly. "Foaly…Foaly... what going on?" "Sorry Holly can't talk now." He cut her off before she can say anything each. He needed to think. He look at the hologram screen that show both Kelp's engines where down.

Then Trouble voice come though Foaly's ear plug. ""Mayday… Mayday Something has hit the main and emergency engine was hit by something. I falling very rapidly now!" Foaly needed to think of a plan. Every second counts. Then it hit him. He quickly presses a blue button that will let him tell Kelp his plan. "Listen Kelp I came up with a plan but it risky."...

END of Prologue

**I hope you guys like it PLZ review this story!**

**see you later**

**~kitty1872**


	2. Chapter 1: My Normal Life

"Sam, its closing time…you go home." I slowly raised my head from the counter it was resting on. My vision was slightly blurred but nothing to extreme, I must have fallen asleep within the last five minutes. I looked up to see Mat, my manager and best friend's brother standing over me.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" I said shooting myself upwards. I felt completely stupid falling asleep; my brown hair was most likely tangled into a lovely little mess.

"Don't worry its late, it's not like we had any costumers." He said attempting to smooth out my matted hair. This statement was more or less true; I worked at the local book store in a small town. Nothing remotely exciting happened. No robberies or anything, which I supposed I should be very grateful for.

"Thanks," I said suppressing a smile.

"No problem, hey do you need a ride home?"

"Huh, oh no I'm fine it's just a short walk really, but thanks anyway." I shrugged off the fact that it was probably raining. _Stupid!_

"Well, if you're sure, it's your turn to lock up!" He said tossing me the keys; I barely reacted fast enough to catch them. Before I had time to protest he was practically skipping out the door. Oh that was so Mat. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, what a disaster I looked like.

Locking up, I slowly made my way home despite the rain that was not that bad. This didn't matter all that much to me, I took my ipod pot and press play. . My eyes cast down watching my feet, one in front of the other. This was like any other beautiful night. Moments like these put a smile across my face. I can't call my mom or my step-dad. My mom was working at PTO meeting. And John (my step-dad) is still at work. So that leave my little brother, Will and to Alexis my step sister. She might be at Drama Club tonight. After I turned the key to unlock the front door. I wasn't surprise to see my brother, Will playing Xbox. He didn't look up when I enter the room. I sighed I took the remote and turn the TV off. "Hey why did u turn it off"? "Because you spend all day playing your game" a ball of white and black fur darted to me and started to purr. "Oh... hi there oreo how my little baby doing?" (Ok fine I named my cat after a cookie so what I was 8 than I. I bet your pet have a better. For haven sake people get OVER IT!) ""I don't know why you have to pay sssooo much action to that cat!" "Well At LEAST I take care for my pet!" I said picking up Oreo. Helpless meows come out of her. "Hey I take care of Dragon bait." (Dragonbait is an iguana) "You should have called him DragonBreath!" I said  
be continue...  
this is what Sam look like .com/art/Atemis-fowl-oc-drawing-115151920

**I will put up chapter 2 up soon sorry if it's so short :(**

**plz let me know what you think of my crossover so far**


End file.
